It Felt Right
by PicklesCook
Summary: So a little bit ago, someone came up with this wonderfully cruel idea that 'what if Billy thought he'd magic'd Teddy into liking him and made them both forget' So this is what I came up with for an after


Billy didn't know what made him do it, what made him go _there_. The place he saw so often in his dreams was real, he knew that, he's been there before, many times to be truthful. But the things, the events seemed so real the he sometimes believed it. Most of the time his dreams were about a boy. A sweet loving boy who didn't have a face nor voice. A name only whispered that he strained to hear but could never quite manage.

The team told him they were only dreams, produced from his overactive imagination. Hulking would just kind of look away, ignore the conversation and leave the room. Like it offended him, like maybe he had them too.

The open field was right in front of him, and those dreams flooded back to him, like maybe they might have been memories.

But they weren't. Of course they weren't because they never happened.

"Why are you here?" Billy jumped, swinging around to look at a so familiar face. Teddy was standing there and for a moment Billy was confused because _why was Teddy here_? It made no sense. Only _he_ was supposed to know of this place. Billy and the boy from his dreams had discovered it. Kind of.

"I, I don't have to explain myself!" Billy yelled, still caught of guard; still so confused. Because it seemed familiar. Him and Teddy and this _place_ all seemed to fit into some weird puzzle and it didn't make any sense.

He'd never been there with Teddy before. Didn't even know Teddy _knew_ about this place but yet here he was. And for a second there, Billy could almost hear the name of the boy, trembling on the tip of his tongue as if _wanting_ to be heard.

"Sorry, sorry I just," Teddy trailed off, looking over him, scrutinizing him. That was okay, for some reason, it was okay for Teddy to look at him, watch him and just be with him. It seemed right. It _was_ right but it wasn't.

"Just what?" Billy didn't even realizing what he was going to say until it slipped out, words and sounds tumbling out of mouth like they needed to be said. And he couldn't stop it, had no control over it. "Just thought no one knew? Knew about this place and the things, the things that happened. Or," And Billy paused because he wasn't so sure anymore, maybe he never was, but Teddy was walking towards him, closer and closer and it was _alright_ because it felt right and he welcomed it as Teddy's arms circled him, pulled him tight against him like he'd never let go, not again. And that didn't make sense either because Teddy had never had the chance to let go. "What is," Billy couldn't seem to form words right, his tongue too heavy, his thoughts too jumbled.

"Use your words B," Teddy had never called him B before but it was so familiar that Billy laughed. He'd heard the fraise millions of times but it was new because those were _dreams_.

"Yeah, yeah okay." Billy buried his face in Teddy's shoulder. What was going on?

"I," Teddy whispered against his head, a broken word almost sobbed.

"You know. You, you're the boy right?" Billy asked because he _needed to know_. It was all too confusing, as if he lost a part of his memories. A gaping hole where Teddy seemed to fit.

"Yeah, I guess I am because you certainly are," That shouldn't have made sense but it did because this was Teddy. And Teddy was.. Teddy was..

"I don't remember, but it's there, like a ghost. I can't seem to shake it off, shake this feeling that you're the one that should be by my side. That _is_ by my side but you aren't and this place is," Billy stopped, digging his fingers into Teddy's back, holding on for dear life.

"This place is right." Teddy finished for him and he was right. Teddy was always right.

"Yeah." Billy laughed and it trailed off into sob, "Right. There's something," Billy wished he could remember, remember that something that was nagging at him, eating away at his brain like a parasite. Billy pulled back to look into Teddy's blue, _blue_ eyes. Teddy bent his neck down, lips touching tenderly and it all came _back_. The memories of them and their love. It blinded him in a blue light that he was all too familiar with. Billy remembered the fights they've had, the words exchanged and the touches. And suddenly it all made sense and it was all his _fault_.

"I'm sorry," He sobbed, tears streaming down both their faces and he realized Teddy remembered too. _What had he done?_ "I'm _so, so _sorry." He hugged Teddy tight and he never wanted to let go.

"It's alright," Teddy whispered, "It's alright. We have each other, right B? It's okay. _We're _okay." Teddy kissed the top of his head, pushed Billy back to kiss his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, his everything and finally landing one on his lips, soft and sweet and mournful over the time they lost.

And it felt right.


End file.
